


We're Meant to Be

by Fangirl72663



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl72663/pseuds/Fangirl72663
Summary: *INCOMPLETE*~if someone wants to adopt this story feel free to tell me in the comments~It's common knowledge that soulmates switch bodies on the younger one’s 18th birthday.  So in the case of Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones, Betty is prepared, and Jughead is sure as hell not.Of course, Betty didn't know who her soulmate would be, and the fact that it was Jughead Jones, her best friend, and the Serpent King, was a shocker.





	We're Meant to Be

It's common knowledge that soulmates switch bodies on the youngest one's 18th birthday. So in the case of Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones, Betty is prepared, and Jughead is sure as hell not. Of course, Betty didn't know who her soulmate would be, and the fact that it was Jughead Jones, her best friend, and the Serpent King, was a shocker.

-

*Betty's POV*

Before opening her eyes to find out who her soulmate is, Betty took a deep breath. Was she ready to know who the love of her life is?

She could already feel that she was taller, broader and that there was an odd weight between her legs which she presumed was her soulmate's dick. She felt greasy hair sticking to her forehead, and she realized that her soulmate slept in only his boxers and a t-shirt.

Hoping that her soulmate would find the note she left for him explaining who she is, in case he was a stranger, and a little bit about herself.

Finally mustering up the courage, she opened her eyes. Taking a glimpse of her surroundings, she noticed the room was small, and the furniture looked old. The room seemed a bit familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Then it clicked, she's been in this room before, this was the room of her best friend since childhood, Jughead Jones.

-

*Jughead's POV*

Waking up and seeing Mrs. Cooper first thing was not usually the way he started his morning, especially since she had a massive grin on her face rather than looking at him with disdain.

He also vaguely noticed that he felt different. Something tickled the back of his neck, and his chest felt heavier like there was some weight on it.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cooper, you must be confused right now. You're currently in your soulmate's body; her name is Elizabeth, or Betty, Cooper," Mrs. Cooper explained.  
Jughead took a little bit of time to process. Not only was his best friend and long-time crush his soulmate, but he was currently residing in her body.

"Would you mind telling me your name?" Mrs. Cooper pressed.

Jughead knew Mrs. Cooper didn't like him, she hates that he lives in the Southside, she despises the fact that he's a serpent let alone their king, and she definitely wouldn't approve of him being her perfect daughter's soulmate.

To be honest, Jughead didn't approve of himself being Betty's soulmate either; she was too good for him, she deserved someone better.

Someone who lives on the Northside and doesn't have a dysfunctional family. Someone who isn't a gang leader, someone who could keep her safe. He was not that person.

Yet, that didn't stop him from reveling in the reaction Mrs. Cooper had when he said, "My name is Jughead Jones."

-

*Betty's POV*

Standing in front of Jughead's mirror, she confirmed her suspicions. She was Jughead Jones.

Before she could ogle too much at her reflection, she realized that Jughead needs a shower. She showered in the evening to be somewhat presentable for her soulmate, but it's not as if Jughead knew what was coming.

Thinking about Jughead showering wasn't smart for she felt a twitch down below and realized she was half hard. There was no avoiding a shower, so she stripped down and stepped into the grimy shower stall and tried to avoid looking down. That lasted for a good 15 seconds as she let her eyes trail over Jughead's body. He was much more toned than she had initially thought and his erect dick was-

She felt this was already too much of an invasion of privacy, so she ignored the half hard and took a quick shower.

It was hard to not pay attention to how his hair felt when she lathered it with shampoo or how his muscles felt when she ran the cloth across them. She turned the water cold to get rid of her now raging hard-on.

She had somehow managed to pull off a 5-minute shower, she stepped out, first, putting the towel across his nipples but then remembering there were no boobs there to cover so she moved it down where it sat across his waist.

She threw on a clean pair of boxers and a random pair of jeans as well as his signature 'S' tee and his serpent jacket.

'Shit' she thought as she looked in the mirror, 'He is hot in his serpent jacket.'

She threw on his ratty converse and placed his gray beanie on his head, surprised to find his hair had already dried, it seemed short hair had its perks.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the bedroom and walked towards the kitchen where she spotted FP frying some bacon. FP murmured a "Mornin'" and threw the bacon on a chipped plate.

Jughead's stomach grumbled way more than hers usually would, but she refused to take any food until explaining the situation to Jughead's dad.

'Crap,' she thought, 'I wonder how Jughead's doing with my mom.'

But there was no time to dwell on that when FP went, "Why are you just standing there, boy? Dig in."

“Actually, um, I don’t know how to say this, but I’m not your son. I-I’m his soulmate,” Betty stuttered.

FP was silent for a second, but then he grinned widely, and Betty felt herself relax.

“Wow” FP whispered, “My son’s soulmate. I’m FP, Jughead’s- your soulmate’s dad, and you are?”

“I’m Betty Cooper”

-

*Jughead’s POV*

Mrs. Cooper’s gaping mouth was priceless, and he surely would’ve enjoyed it more if not for the fact that he just found out Betty was his soulmate. Betty was too pure, too sweet, too innocent to be with someone like him.

He pondered about what Betty must be thinking right now. It’s apparent that she was prepared to switch bodies with her soulmate, but he wondered whether she expected it to be him. Probably not. She probably imagined the perfect guy, surely not him.

“Well, welcome to the family Jughead” Mrs. Cooper sputtered, plastering on a fake smile.

-

*Betty’s POV*

“Betty Cooper huh, who would’ve thought,” FP said, shaking his head.

Betty awkwardly scratched the back of her head but put her hand back down when she felt the shortness of her hair.

“Well, do you want some breakfast?”

-

*Jughead’s POV*

Jughead awkwardly sat with Betty’s mom at the Cooper breakfast table while she peppered him with a shit ton of questions.

“Would you ever put Betty in danger with your little gang?”

“Of course not, even if she wasn’t my soulmate, she’s still my best friend, I’d never willingly put her in danger.”

Jughead noticed Mrs. Cooper flinch at the word ‘soulmate,’ but she continued with her interrogations.

“Willingly? Well, what if it happens unwillingly. I need you to confirm that my daughter will be safe from all this gang violence” Alice announced indignantly.

“I’ll do my best to protect her Mrs. Cooper; I don’t want Betty getting hurt any more than you do” Jughead replied, still not used to hearing Betty’s high voice when he spoke.

“Since this will last three days,” Mrs. Cooper started, “I want Betty staying here for the night. She’ll sleep here and if you’d like you can sleep on the couch or go back to your trailer.”

“Thanks for the offer, Mrs. Cooper, I’ll consider it” Jughead replied as he went up to Betty’s room to get changed.

He picked a random sweater and some jeans and closed his eyes while putting on her clothes, not wanting to be a perv. He struggled a bit to put her bra on, but he figured it out. Though, he wasn’t able to put her hair up in her trademark ponytail so he just quickly brushed it, so it looked presentable.

Even though he was in this predicament, it still was necessary for him to go to school. He wondered how his friends would react but didn’t dwell on it.

-

*Betty's POV*

Luckily, FP didn't try and start any conversations which she was grateful for. The situation was awkward enough without having to talk with Jughead's dad, primarily when she was in his son's body.

She internally groaned when she realized her mom must be torturing Jughead with questions and wondered how he was doing. Hopefully well, considering he was her soulmate.

It was still unusual to think about Jughead as her soulmate. She had a small crush on him, the fantasy about the Northsider with the Serpent King, but that didn't mean she was expecting him to be her soulmate.

It was evident she would have to go to school in Jughead's body, but she didn't know how she would get there. Normally, she would walk or get a ride from her mom, not ride a fucking motorcycle.

FP seemed to realize the predicament and offered her a ride, which was pretty awkward, but she was too busy thinking about what she and Jughead would tell their friends.

What _would_ they tell their friends?


End file.
